twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Mallory
This article is about the schoolgirl. For the member of Joss's coven, please see Lauren. Lauren Mallory is a somewhat unfriendly, yet extremely popular, girl who Bella Swan meets at Forks High School. She is not featured in any of the Twilight movies; instead, she is combined with Jessica Stanley's character. Her Life and Death counterpart is Logan Mallory. Biography Early life Before Bella Swan moved to Forks, Lauren was the most sought-after girl in school. She had dated Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton in her sophomore year. ''Twilight'' When Bella moves to Forks, the instant attention she receives makes Lauren envious, and she remains hostile towards her for the rest of Twilight and New Moon. Bella figured out that Lauren was particularly jealous of the attention she was receiving from Tyler Crowley, whom Lauren obviously had a crush on. Lauren went to prom with Conner in Twilight. Sometime during the summer following her junior year, Lauren is approached by an alleged modeling agent in a mall in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, who tells her that she seemed like a natural model. The agent tells her that if she cut her hair shorter and edgier and had some high-quality head-shots taken, her future would be assured. Lauren follows his instructions—spending 300 dollars on a haircut and 15 grand on pictures taken by the agent's partner—and never hears from the agent again.The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide ''New Moon'' She is one of the least pleased when Bella returned from her "zombie period" in New Moon.Mallory, Lauren at the Twilight Lexicon When Bella and Mike make plans to go watch a movie with a group of friends, Lauren declines immediately after hearing that Bella will be involved. ''Eclipse'' Though they share the same lunch table, Lauren is still very hostile toward Bella in Eclipse. Jessica goes to hug her goodbye on graduation day. She also appears at the Cullens' graduation party, which Bella comments her critical eyes for being "alight with curiosity". Physical appearance Lauren is described as having long, cornsilk, blonde hair, green, fishy eyes with pale eyebrows, and is 5'6" tall. In New Moon, Bella notices that during the summer break, Lauren had her hair cropped short like a boy. The reason Lauren cut her hair was due to being told that she had the potential to be a model if she used that particular style; the agency never called. When Bella sees her hair in this style she wonders if she got gum stuck in it, if she sold it, or if all the people she had been nasty to had come after her and shaved her hair off. Lauren also has a nasal-sounding voice. Personality and traits Lauren is depicted as being jealous of everyone pretty, despite being the most popular girl at school. Lauren is also standoffish and snobby. In Eclipse, Bella refers to her as the heart of the dark side of their lunch table. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Forks High School students Category:Twilight Category:Midnight Sun Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse